The friend who I lost
by Mariposas Rotas
Summary: Porque nunca nada bueno se queda conmigo. NO YURI.


_Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y de los delirios mentales que presento cada vez más a menudo. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia._

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

Para mi flaca. Annie Yue.

* * *

**Naruto **** Kishimoto Masashi**

**TITULO: **_The friend who I lost_

**Resumen: **_Porque nunca nada bueno se queda conmigo. _

**Personaje: **_Sakura Haruno – Hinata Hyuga _

**Género:** _Friendship, Drama, Angustia._

**Escrito por: **_Mariposas Rotas._

* * *

_Continué respirando, pero dejé de vivir._

* * *

_The friend who I lost_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Qué va a pasar conmigo cuando tú también te hayas ido?—_

_Nada pequeña, porque nunca te dejaré. Es una promesa—._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Su respiración era errática — como siempre que recordaba— el escozor de sus ojos le mostro lo inevitable, había comenzado a llorar, intentó callar sus sollozos pero su cuerpo no obedecía, no le pertenecía, nada le pertenecía.

Las cristalinas lágrimas descendían por sus pálidas mejillas, se levanto —su cuerpo lo hizo automáticamente, por sí sólo— y dirigió a la ducha, necesitaba relajarse, llorar sin sentirse falta a su promesa y sólo bajo la regadera obtenía ese placer.

Las gotas de agua golpeaban contra su piel y sólo por la temperatura diferenciaba el agua de la ducha de la calidez de sus lágrimas. Los sollozos aumentaron, el alma le dolía, no podía mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo, sus piernas se sentían pesadas, sin fuerzas, poco a poco descendió por las baldosas del baño hasta tocar el suelo, abrazo sus piernas y se permitió llorar, sollozar, mientras el alma se le partía un poco más —si eso era posible—, su cabello se adhería a sus mejillas, las uñas se enterraban en su piel pero nada dolía más que su pecho. Y lo sabía. En su cuerpo había un vacío, un vacío en medio de sus pulmones… Tenía un hueco sustituyendo al corazón.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así en la misma posición, con la mente perdida, con el alma destruida, deshecha. La cabeza le dolía igual que las piernas pero nada se comparaba con el dolor interno. Nada.

Se arrastró hasta el lavabo y se aferró a él para poder levantarse, con cada movimiento las fuerzas le abandonaban cada vez más.l, sentía el cuerpo cansados entumido, dolorido, vacío. Cuando salió de la ducha se paró frente al espejo, ahogó un gemido de sorpresa al verse a si misma reflejada ¿quien es la persona en el espejo? No lo sabe, esta pálida, ojerosa, demacrada, los labios resecos y partidos, y las heridas se aprecian en ellos, sus ojos no tienen la luz que caracteriza la vida, ojos sin vida, completamente faltos de alegría, rojos e hinchados y su cuerpo flaco y escuálido. ¿Quien es la del espejo? Nadie.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? No lo recuerda, perdió la noción cuando la vio tendida sobre esa camilla, estaba pálida y helada. Nada es importante desde que ella murió, tiene grabado a fuego el recuerdo de la última vez que la vio, estaba pálida, con el cabello azabache perfectamente acomodado, los ojos cerrados, su rostro reflejaba la paz que a ella le habían arrebatado, sintió envidia por un momento, ella era un completo caos, todo le daba vueltas, sentía el estómago contraído, las ganas de vomitar estaban presentes con cada respiro, cada lágrima no derramada y es que ver a su mejor amiga, su pequeña hermana, en ese ataúd sabiendo que nunca más podría volver a ver su sonrisa, que nunca la volvería a ver sonrojarse, tartamudear cuando se ponía nerviosa, que ya no habrían abrazos reconfortantes y palabras llenas de cariño, que sus rosados labios jamás volverían a pronunciar un "te quiero Sakura-chan" y que ella nunca más podría responderle "también te quiero, Hina-chan" para segundos después abrazarla y reír hasta que les faltará el aire y de sus ojos saltarán lágrimas, que ya no podrían jugar juntas con Akamaru, pasear con las chicas y reunirse con los chicos, ya no, nunca más porque Hinata-chan estaba muerta y ella también con la única diferencia de que ella todavía podía respirar, ella está muerta en vida.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

De un portazo cerró la puerta del departamento, todo estaba oscuro y a ella la cabeza le daba vueltas, palpó la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor de luz y así iluminar su hogar y tan pronto como lo hizo se arrepintió, la luz lastiman su vista con un esfuerzo sobre humano camino hasta uno de los sillones, se sentía mariada y unas intensas ganas de vomitar se apoderaron de ella, dejó el sillón en el que se encontraba y camino a paso lento hasta el baño, tropezando con todo a su paso, saludo a su fiel amigo el retrete apenas segundos a llegar, las arcadas se intensificaron y pensó que todo estaría bien si también vomitaba su corazón, quería vomitar todo lo que llevaba por dentro... Ojalá vomitará su podrida alma.

Camino a pasos lentos hasta llegar al mini bar y con botella de vodka en mano observó todo a su alrededor, nada había cambiado todo seguía casi igual con la mayor diferencia de que estaba tan sólo y vacío —frío y distante, o tal vez, la que se encuentra así es ella— faltaba la chispa que Hina le ponía a todo, el departamento le parecía más grande y espacioso ahora que ya no estaban los zapatos de la peli negra esparcidos en el suelo ni sus cuadernos bolsa y llaves regados por la mesa, tampoco se escucha el suave murmuró de "_Yesterday_" de los Beatles que tanto le encantaba tararear, todo está muerto al igual que ella, que Hinata.

Un golpe en seco se escuchó cuándo cayó de rodillas al suelo, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir y la desesperación la consumía, el cuerpo le dolía pero no tanto como el alma. Su mente se empeñaba en recordar sus vivencias al lado de la oji perla y como si de una mala película de drama y angustia se tratase recordó el día de la muerte de su mejor amiga.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Recordaba cómo es día Hinata e Ino habían ido por ella a la Facultad, ese día tenía práctica en la morgue y saldría tarde. Iban caminando por las abandonadas calles de Tokio, eran pasadas las diez de la noche y las calles estaban desérticas o eso creían ellas, apresuraron el paso o más bien ella lo apresuró, sentía un extraño pánico, como si alguien la observará, como si la siguiesen, les hizo saber su angustia a sus amigas pero la ignoraron, ellas iban hablando sobre una salida a un nuevo pub cerca de la salida de la ciudad ella en realidad no prestaba atención sólo asentía mecánicamente cada que la conversación iba dirigida a ella, tenía la sensación de que alguien la seguía desde hace unos días y esa noche no era la excepción.

— Hina, Ino caminen más de prisa— suplicó ella.

— Estas paranoica frente— le respondió la rubia. Tal vez si lo estaba la mayor parte del tiempo, tal vez estaba algo enferma de los nervios, tal vez siempre andaba sufriendo ataques de ansiedad y psicosis de persecución desde la muerte de sus padres pero esta vez no estaba equivocada, ella estaba segura que alguien las seguía, sus sentidos estaban alertas, tenía miedo.

Todo lo que sigue después a esa pequeña charla está difuso, recuerda que Ino la abrazo dejando a Hinata sola un poco más atrás, el sonido den un revólver, gritos, lágrimas, miedo y odio fue lo siguiente, recuerda a Hinata cayendo lentamente al suelo sosteniendo la herida en su pecho, el hilo de sangre que borraba de los labios de su mejor amiga, el llanto de Ino tratando se soltarse de uno de los captores que la tenían sujeta, sus propios gritos al ver cómo la peli negra se desmoronaba lentamente hasta tocar el frío suelo, recuerda a los hombres que las asaltaron huyendo de la escena que habían causado, recuerda los fríos y amarillos ojos del asesino de Hinata, después de ver esos ojos todo es negro.

Y al recuperar el color —la conciencia— se encuentra en una cama de hospital con una herida en las costillas que no recuerda, un dolor de cabeza insoportable a causa de un golpe que no sintió y el alma desecha.

Sólo habían pasado un par de horas desde el asalto, Ino estaba con ella, la rubia se encontraba bien al menos físicamente. Al instante le pregunta sobre el estado de Hinata y la rubia suelta en llanto y entre chillidos le responde que debe ser fuerte y sólo esas palabras bastaron para que su mundo colisionará.

— Hinata está muerta, Sakura. Murió al llegar al hospital—. _Ella también_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El sonido sordo mezclado con llanto es todo lo que se escucha por la habitación, había quebrado la botella de vodka cuando está resbaló de su mano, con manos torpes trató de recoger los pedazos rotos del cristal —como ella— que se esparcieron por toda la estancia, a gatas se movió por el frío suelo, con la mirada perdida y la mente fragmentada tratando de recoger los vidrios restantes, varios se enterraron en sus manos, en los pies al y sin embargo no sintió dolor alguno, no sentía los cristales incrustados en su carne.

Las extremidades le temblaban y se dejó caer en el suelo, no le importó que más cristales se enterraron en ella, no sentía dolor físico, se sentía muerta —tal vez lo estaba—.

No recuerda como llegó a su habitación, no recuerda en que momento bebió toda la botella de vodka con somniferos, sólo recuerda como pronto empezó a sentirse mejor es un estado de somnolencia. Recordar los sucesos de esa noche le desgarranban el alma.

Después de muchos meses de encierro y depresión, de tras muchos rechazos a sus amigos para sacarla de ese lamentable estado se decidió a salir con sus amigos de toda la vida como en los viejos tiempo, —como cuando Hinata vivía— si todavía se les podía llamar así. Se encontró con extraños —o la extraña es ella—. En una sola noche los restos de su mundo acabaron, se enteró que de cómo Ino y Sai planeaban casarse pronto, que Neji se iría a vivir a Estados Unidos y Tenten se iría con el, pero lo que la acabó fue enterarse que Naruto —su casi hermano— y Sasuke —el chico que ama _aún_ con todo ese dolor que tiene y no se va— se irían a Francia por tiempo indefinido —_vamos Sakura tu alejaste a Sasuke no tienes porque sentir dolor, no te quejes después de todo el día del funeral de Hina los sacaste de tu vida a todos ellos_— ya que pensaban expandir la empresa de sus familias, todos se están yendo, todos estaban olvidando a Hinata, continuando con sus vidas y ella seguía estancada, cayendo en el abismo, viviendo día a día con sus fantasmas, la estaban abandonando, todos se irían y pronto _ella sólo sería el recuerdo de alguien __—__si es que llega a hacerlo__—_. Pronto todo se volvió negro y con ese último pensamiento cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

¡Eh! Tenía que ser Angust, sino las cosas simplemente no me satisfacen.


End file.
